


Soul Meets Soul on Lovers' Lips

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, One Shot, POV Darcy Lewis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: “Darce, have you seen my--” Steve stopped short, huffing out a laugh and leaning against the doorframe.“Yourwhat?” Darcy asked, the very picture of nonchalance as she lounged on the bed wearing Steve’s navy blue cable-knit, andonlySteve’s navy blue cable-knit.





	Soul Meets Soul on Lovers' Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Em_Jaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Jaye/gifts), [McGregorsWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/gifts).

> Fall Prompts 2019
> 
> Prompt: I love a good grandpa sweater_The title comes from Prometheus Unbound by Percy Bysshe Shelley._

“Darce, have you seen my--” Steve stopped short, huffing out a laugh and leaning against the doorframe.

“Your _what_?” Darcy asked, the very picture of nonchalance as she lounged on the bed wearing Steve’s navy blue cable-knit, and _only_ Steve’s navy blue cable-knit.

She was kind of surprised it wasn’t scratchier in certain _places_, but she was a fan of being pleasantly surprised.

“I was going to wear that today.”

“Huh. Cool story. But I love a good grandpa sweater, and I know a much _better_ story that starts like this,” she replied smugly.

“Like this, huh?” Steve sauntered into the room. “Just like this, or are there other plot points to consider? Because I could just… decide to wear something else and head out…”

She smirked and shook her head. “You won’t do that. I know you too well…” To illustrate her point, she settled back onto the pillows and scooted her hips down. The hem of the cable-knit hiked up over her thigh, revealing only inches more of her smooth skin, but it was enough to make Steve’s breath catch in his throat and bring him closer to the bed.

“You _do_ know too well,” he agreed, placing both hands on the bottom of the bed before proceeding to crawl up towards her.

His first kiss hit around her ankle, and the second one a little higher up on her calf. He ran his tongue up the length of her lowe, his hand moving under it so it would bend. He sucked on _that spot_ on the inside of her knee until she was shaking with laughter.

“Rude! You can’t use my ticklish spots against me like this!”

“I’m sorry,” he crooned against her skin, leaning his head against her knee and using the leverage to scoot it out further so he could climb between them. “So, so, sorry, let me make it up to you.”

She scooted down further on the bed, the sweater hiking up around her waist and revealing that she was really and truly not wearing anything but his sweater.

Steve pushed forward, pressing his lips to her inner thigh while his eyes caught and held hers in a gaze so smoldering, it probably could have made her sweat even if she wasn’t wearing a cotton/wool blend.

He slid one hand under her ass and lowered his head between her legs.

She could feel his tongue as he slid it along her slit, slowly licking her open before he finally closed his eyes, breaking off the intense staring contest that he was probably going to win if he hadn’t.

Sighing softly, Darcy practically melted onto the bed. Steve hooked one of her legs over his shoulder, his tongue fluttering over her clit. Well actually, from what she could tell, it was just to the left of it. Then just to the right. Then directly beneath it before sliding down to press into _her_, flicking roughly along the top half of her opening and making her toes curl.

“Steve,” she groaned, her hand blindly reaching for him and settling for a handful of hair on the back of his head.

It didn’t matter though. She wasn’t strong enough to make him do anything except chuckle. The sound felt like it reverberated inside her, bouncing off nerve endings until she was practically putty in his hands.

“Please,” she whimpered, rocking her hips up to meet his face, a grimace permanently fixed upon hers because it was so good, but not enough. So sue her, she was greedy. She wanted more because she knew _he knew_ how to give it to her.

He made a sound, a sound not unlike a moan, but not unlike a hum either, so she couldn’t be sure if he was being a smart ass or so incredibly turned on that he couldn’t help it.

Either one was enough for her, though.

“Steve, please…” she begged as he released her with a soft pop, leaning his head against her thigh and gazing up at her, looking thoroughly debauching while he licked _her_ from his lips.

“Might be easier from a different angle…” he mused.

She let her head fall back against the pillows. “Dude.”

“I’m just saying…”

“_Dude_.”

“You’re _not_ going to smother me,” he reiterated. “Besides, I can hold my breath for a long time. I have the military documentation to prove it.”

She snorted out a laugh and he grinned, his head still pillowed by one of the very thighs that he apparently wanted to die between, because Darcy was fairly certain he wasn’t going to be able to breathe if she straddled his face.

“How about we _try_ it, and if I can’t breathe, I’ll let you know.”

“Dude…” He was seriously going to be the death of her. How was she supposed to cope with this incredibly hot, incredibly built, guy who loved nothing more than diving between her thighs and turning the tables on her? “What if my thighs kill Captain America, though?”

He rolled his eyes. “Believe me, they won’t.”

“Okay…” she acquiesced. “Want me to take off this sweater or--”

“No… leave it on…” He was practically vibrating with excitement as he switched places with her, tossing pillows onto the floor as she straddled his chest and waited for him to get situated.

She still had that dull burn of arousal centered around the apex of her thighs, so when he hooked both arms under her hips and coaxed her forward, she couldn’t help but feel a little thrill of excitement.

“You’re sure?” she asked, giving him one more chance to back out.

He responded by tugging her down over his lips.

She reached back to steady herself on the headboard because Steve was apparently through teasing her.

His breath was hot where it hit her skin, and so she assumed that he wasn’t smothering. So whatever, he was right. She wasn’t going to hear the end of this.

He sucked her clit between his lips, worrying his tongue back and forth over the swollen nub, and she thought maybe, _just maybe_, she could deal with never hearing the end of it if this was the result.

“God, Steve…” she moaned, her hips rocking slightly of their own accord, and he made a sound of approval, something that sounded like ‘yes’, but it was too muffled for her to actually hear, so she _felt_ it instead.

He hadn’t shaved yet, and she could tell, because his stubble was rasping over her skin in a very pleasing way, and she was pretty sure she was going to have beard burn on her bits when he was done.

But that was totally worth it.

The pleasure he’d been teasing her towards before felt hot and heavy. And it didn’t sneak up on her, she felt every step it took.

It exploded inside her, all the more intense because he didn’t have his fingers to help her along, it was just his tongue and his mouth and his stubble on her thighs and his hands gripping her _so tight_ like he didn’t want her moving, like he couldn’t get enough.

“Steve,” she gasped, feeling the pleasure build and build as he worked her clit with his tongue. For lack of a better descriptor, it hit her waves and her body shook as she fell apart. Grasping the headboard, Darcy had to try to keep her balance when it was over and she had to rise up off him on shaky legs.

“Let me…” he whispered. “One more?”

“S’too much,” she said with a laugh. “Try me again in a couple of hours.”

Sliding out from beneath her, Steve rose up on his knees directly behind, pressing flush against her back. He wrapped one arm around her waist and sat down, tugging her into his lap. She let her head loll against him and he pressed his lips to her shoulder.

“Told you that was a better story than the one you had,” she giggled.

He tucked her hair out of the way and kissed her softly on the nape of her neck. “You were right. But so was I.”

She huffed out a full laugh and reached down to hold the hand that was on her waist. “I _knew_ I wasn’t ever going to hear the end of that…”

“You still haven’t. You said to give you a couple of hours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar, y'all!
> 
> Prompt me here!


End file.
